gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ivy Pepper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeShade (talk) 06:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Wayne Manor Didn't notice there wasn't one, it'd be great if you could make it! Glad to have you join the community. 07:14, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Need or not? Maybe a Fish Mooney henchmen page should be good. 08:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I just felt like the top introduction of the page should be more simplistic. Feel free to add something similar to the history section though. Didn't mean to offend you or anything. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Should be fine, could you source the image? Just add the category "Images from Pilot". 03:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, in a few hours when I wake as it 5 a.m. here. Alex Jiskran 03:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) think you may of uploaded a jpg by mistake, just letting you know. 06:48, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps for character pages there should be less pictures per episode otherwise it will get to clogged. 07:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) That should be good, even with a gallery sub-page, there would just be far too many photos. 08:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Redundant Yeah, I don't know who started doing that. I just thought that was the formatting we were using, but now that I think about it, it really is redundant. I really need to get a solid format going for everything. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode Galleries Don't worry about doing it this week, already in the process of getting it for today's episode. 04:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Balloonman gallery Thanks! Do you think you can add images to character galleries from what I uploaded for the characters I missed? Just need about 3 per character per episode. 05:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and I'm a bit exhausted now, think you can help add licensing to the photos? if you can't do all, tell me where you started and where you stopped if you do help. 05:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I know, haha. But I just think it looks tacky in the middle. Besides, it is a minor character. Who's gonna care about the Unnamed Desk Sergeant? Haha xD Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Is is just me or has there been a change to the infoboxes? They look fine. Different colors?--Maskatron (talk) 00:21, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll respect that. Feel free to add it back Jiskran :) RE: Grammar I was actually rewording it when you messaged me. I had read it and had came to the same conclusion as you. Signature Hey, do you think you could make your signature template. It's getting a bit frustrating having to search your profile every time I want to reply. Hello Jiskran I appreciate your suggestion, I will definitely put it in wayne manor. But there is a reason I place that photo there, I believe that the director is making some type of allusion with that painting, which unfortunately, you did not feel the need to include. To accommodate your need, I will put it one after little bruce wayne photo, so it does not break up the "flow". Thank you for your input Nemo2012 (talk) 07:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your Image Nah, I think you do an excellent job with the galleries, and that image is part of "the set" of images with the episode, so it'll stay for now. Query about signature photo What is going on w/ the trouble with tribble photo, is that a private joke of some sort. Nemo2012 (talk) 20:09, October 17, 2014 (UTC) photo removed from arkham gallery Dear Jiskran: I am sorry to bother you, but the photo you removed was approved by SonofNeptune when we were chatting "last night", he even changed the photo name from ".PNG" to ".png" (UNIX issue). He said he did not want it in the Gallery concerning the "institution" or the "the district" section because there were enough photos there, but it was okay in the episode gallery. It is not to far of a leap to say, we both liked it because of the CGI ( Computer Graphics imagery) truck. Sincerely Nemo2012 (talk) 20:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) PS: I read that you take up to 300 stills per episode; that's what we call in the States "dedication". Keep up the good work If Neptune OK'd it, then that's fine. Sorry to have removed your approved entry. A Licensing Don't forget to license your photo's! 22:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jiskran, I went ahead and sourced the images for you. RE: Episode Galleries Well both TS and I, have both warned him about it. Do you want me to delete them? Also, are you an Archie Fan? And if so, did you hear about the new live action tv series? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 09:16, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed your commentary This is nemo, from what I am able to infer, I assume you are talking about the photos; the only reason I add the extra photos is if it is a document of some sort, or there was some interesting CGI added to the scene. I figure, that it might be an "easter egg", that might give further insight to the show Nemo2012 (talk) 09:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) PS: If you can find a better picture please put it in Agreed. And about the Archie question? RE: Archie :) Ah, I see. Well when the show comes out, give it a glance. Me and TS run the wiki for it, which you can check out here: riverdalearchie.wikia.com (we're getting the url changed). And as always, we'd love to have you aboard as an editor! Wellzyn memo Can you splice the header with the body of said memo, so that it is a complete document, & you don't need two photos Nemo2012 (talk) 09:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Replacement photos I have included three photos. Two photos with scenes CGI-enhanced & one exterior shot with the Associated Press building included ( Wellzyn-lab.png Falcone-casino.png AP-bldg.png). If you can do a better job that is fine, but I am using a dimension video with the windows snipping tool (The HD video is 720p, maybe yours is 1080p I do not know). With respect, please brighten the photos, because it looks like Gotham is suffering a blackout of some sort. When anybody comes to this site, it is to see snapshots of the show, which disappear in a flash, when watched in real-time. It is an opportunity to show & appreciate the finer details. Nemo2012 (talk) 10:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Saw your contribution to neptunes page The header provides the origin of the document, whether it is internal ( wellzyn), or external (wayne enterprises or elsewhere). We do do not if its substantive with absolute certainty, we are learning about Gotham, like Bruce, as the storyline proceeds. Nemo2012 (talk) 14:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Missing image Why did you exclude the image of the final scene of Viper where Falcone was sitting on the steps with the column in the background (Prison martyr war monument). It is a remarkable sight, which your are denying the audience to see. Nemo2012 (talk) 15:52, October 24, 2014 (UTC) PS: You can even do it without falcone Hmmm... I'll think about it. This week I'm going over every page, category, and template on this wiki for cleanup. So there is a possibility of new categories! Think you can hop into chat for a bit? 19:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Sourcing You mean sourcing them? No worries, I already did it for you, man. RE:MCU Yea it's just that i remember that part where Allen showed his badge and Kapelput asked "GCPD?" where Montoya stated "But good". 20:26, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good point, I guess just put it as a crime unit then we'll add more info once we know more. 21:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Dix Just name his page "Dix" and have "Detective Dix" redirect there. Feel free to make it now, but I was gonna make all the Spirit of the Goat character pages tomorrow because I'm off from school then. RE:Gallery That should be fine, we have the limit usually because for those characters, the galleries will fill up fast but with characters that just have an appearance or 2 should be fine. 20:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Galleries Hey Jiskran, I'm gonna have all the Spirit of the Goat pages up tonight, so if you could get together a gallery for Detective Dix, and Randall Millkie a.k.a the Spirit of the Goat sometime this week, that would be pretty helpful. Don't forget to add the character template, and never write articles out of universe. Look at the Benny page for examples. Just copy and paste the tab template and character template from there, and change things accordingly (name, eye color, actor etc.). And basically just change the start of the article: "In the present, Dix is a wheelchair-bound former Homicide detective with the GCPD, whose taste in magazines his caregiver finds highly questionable. He was, however, the partner, and to some degree mentor, of Harvey Bullock." #Don't use "In the Present" when starting an article. #It should say something like: "Dix is a former Homicide Detective of the GCPD, also being the former partner and mentor of Harvey Bullock. He was portrayed by Dan Hedaya." #Things pertaining to physical disabilities can go in the history section and or, physical appearance. You could even do a personality section and reference his disability by stating "Dix holds somewhat of a chip on his shoulder towards the case that caused him the loss of his legs." I actually don't know if I'm gonna go ahead with it or not. MakeShift pointed out that there are two Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikis, so a Marvel TV Wiki might be a bit unnecessary, which I agree with. What do you think? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 23:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) The Mask Gallery Hey Jiskran, do you when you'll have The Mask gallery up? Thanks man :). Screenshots Hey Jiskran, I've been wondering how do you take your screenshots for the episodes? I've tried Windows Media Player and VLC, and every time I use either the black lines on either side of the video are still in the screenshot. And when I tried using snapshot for VLC, the image turns out too small. What should I do? Your Gallery Hey Jiskran, I noticed you uploaded your own LoveCraft photos, (Sorry I forgot to message you telling you I had did it this week.) I suggest adding the ones that aren't in the gallery already, and deleting the rest. Infoboxes Hey Jiskran, just letting you know that I'm throwing out my new infobox today. Hey Jiskran, I know we never settled on who was going to do it or not, but can you delete the gallery you uploaded for LoveCraft, haha? The files are just sitting on the site. Also, I've been thinking about cutting out ep galleries, but I want to have a discussion with you and TimeShade first. :Well when you upload images for character galleries, you can also add the images from ____ category and that category should be good enough for an episode gallery. 07:24, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Maybe reword it? Just simply state that Pertwee and Bale were in a movie together, the irony of it all being that Bale portrayed Bruce in the Nolan Trilogy. Bullock's, Barbara's, Essen's, Mooney's, and Falcone's. Oh and Dent's too! Image Names Hey Jiskran, nice work on the galleries! Just wanted to give you a heads up: If the images you upload pertain to a certain character name them like this, for instance, you just uploaded Arkham and Viper images for Jim Gordon name them like: James Gordon Viper 001, James Gordon Arkham, 002, etc. RE:Episode title Change it then, haha. Give it a few minutes for it to start popping up everywhere. But the new infobox is up. Yo, next time you updated some galleries, mind swinging over to Harvey Dent's? His could use some work. Thanks :D Merry Christmas! And yes, just checked it! Very good, you have no idea how much I appreciate this, haha. Appearances Sections Hey Jiskran, just wanted to notify you that we will be re-adding the appearance sections on articles back. I forgot the entire reason for them is because, a character might appear in an episode, with a different actor, so that's why there is a need for them on pages. Another thing, when uploading images for Character Galleries I saw that you named them like "Dent Dent 001" use full names when naming images so basically, "Harvey Dent Harvey Dent (Episode) 001" or "James Gordon Lovecraft 001" instead of "Gordon Lovecraft 0001". The reasoning behind that being because for one, I don't think episode names should be shortened, and two, there could be multiple characters with the same last names, such as family members, so it's best to use full names. Also, I had more fields added to the screenshot template so after you put in the episode name, you can put in the character name, and the "Images of "whatever character it is" " will be automatically added, instead of manually. For example, if you were uploading a screenshot for Lovecraft and James Gordon appeared in it you'd fill out the screenshot template like this: , there are five fields in the screenshot template, so the first one is where the episode name only goes, and the other four are four characters. Lastly, I've decided we don't need huge episode galleries every episode, so I've cut down the episode gallery image limit to 10 -15 images per ep gallery. That's enough to get across key points/moments, saves you and me time, and doesn't overwhelm the wiki with a ton of photos per episode. Oh and one more thing, finally deleted your Lovecraft gallery haha, took forever :P